The Test! (dun dun duuuuuuun!)
by Shauriene-Moonglade
Summary: So, there's a test thing. These are some really weird pairings! Rated T-M


**List your top 12 favorite characters**

1. Jaden Yuki

2. Jesse Anderson

3. Canada

4. North Italy

5. America

6. Spain

7. China

8. Japan

9. Prussia

10. Romania

11. Kouichi Kimura

12. Takuya Kanbara

** Have you read a five/ten fix before?**

America/Romania... Actually, yes I have.

** Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

Canada... Very cute borderline hot. (hugs Canada)

**What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

If Spain got Jaden pregnant... It's probably possible because of Yubel. If that's the case, they might turn out half-ish duel monster.

**Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

There are always good fics about Prussia.

**Would seven/two make a good couple?**

China/Jesse... Probably.

**Four/eight or four/nine?**

N. Italy/Japan or N. Italy/Prussia... Gotta say Japan.

**What would happen if seven found three and eight in a secret relationship?**

If China found Canada and Japan in a secret relationship, He would say, "Who?". Poor Canada.

**Make a summary of at least 20 words for a two/six fic.**

_A lonely, blue-haired man finds a brunette with green eyes and decided to take him in. What will happen between these two?_

It sucks.

**Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Maybe out there somewhere...

** Suggest a title for a six/one hurt/comfort fanfiction.**

This will be hard...

_The Turtle Deck That Heals_

That sucked.

**What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?**

This is easy!

_Kouichi is feeling left out, secluded, forgotten, invisible. All of his so called "friends" have completely ignored him for his twin brother, Koji. His mother moves away to Canada to get a better job and she brings Kouichi with her. Maybe it's a bad idea. At least he has nothing to miss in Japan. In Canada, he meets an individual with the same problem as him, a twin brother who gets all the attention while they just get ignored and no one can see them. Maybe moving wasn't such a bad idea after all..._

THAT WAS AWESOME!

**Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?**

No, they think Hetalia fanfiction is stupid...

**If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?**

…A songfic for Prussia?

I'm Awesome. For obvious reasons

** If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

Warning: Includes crossovers, extreme yaoi, and mass amount of pancakes and turtles.

** What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

Japan using a pick-up line on America...?

IMPOSSIBLE!

** Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.**

Drabblefic for Romania and Japan

…Can't think of one

**What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

ITALY CAN DO THAT?!

**Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?**

No...

**Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

No...

**Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

Yea...No.

**Would you write Two/Four/Five?**

Jesse/Italy/America

Nope.

**When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Just before writing this...

**What is Six's super-secret kink?**

\_(._.)_/

**Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?**

Kouichi shag PRUSSIA? Drunk. So... Very... Drunk...

**If Three and Seven get together, who tops?**

Canada/China? I want Canada to, but it's probably China.

**"One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?**

Jaden and Prussia are in a happy relationship until Prussia runs off with North Italy. Jaden, broken hearted, has a hot one night stand with Kouichi and a brief unhappy affair with Takuya, then follows the wise advice of America and finds true love with Jesse.

…I call it, "Wait! America can give wise advice?! A Spiritshipping Fic." I love Spiritshipping.

Now, if you excuse me, I have to write this fanfic!

** How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

I'd go, "Meh. I saw it coming."

**What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?**

They'd be good. They are both good people.

**2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?**

CRACK!

**Is 4 het or slash better?**

SLASH! With Germany.

**Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?**

No, but I want to!

**Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!**

Why was Spain afraid of China? Because China is after Japan and Prussia to steal their food and Spain wants to protect his tomatoes!

**If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?**

I dunno. HEY! READERS! WHAT WOULD JAPAN COSPLAY AS? Because I know he would cosplay.

**How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?**

Jaden would just drink one or less, and he's good.

**Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?**

Canada's better with Jesse.

**6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?**

I... Don't... Know...

**Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.**

I dunno…

**If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?**

Canada and Kouichi? Kouichi.

**Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.**

China/Takuya

I don't know many songs.

**Is there any evidence for 4/2?**

They are from different animes.

**How hot would 7/3 be?**

Uh, not very.

**What's 1's secret kink?**

I dunno.

**How about 12?**

Still dunno

**Or perhaps 10?**

STOP ASKING THESE QUESTIONS!

**What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?**

"The Twins and The Heroes."

**How about 2/4/6?**

"Spain Traded Italys and Who's This Guy with the Cards?

**Or even 7/8/9?**

"Okay, what's the Prussian doing with the Asians?"

**So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.**

Jaden has a relationship with Spain, but secretly wants Jesse (no surprise. SPIRITSHIPPING!). Spain knows this, and breaks up with Jaden to go pursue Canada, who's with Kouichi. Kouichi is also with Romania, however, who's cheating on Kouichi with Japan. Japan finds out, and cheats with China, who is, in turn, cheating on North Italy. Jaden pursues Jesse, who just broke up with America, who's now after Prussia. Jaden gives up on this, and ends up with Takuya, while Spain finally ends up with Canada

I call this "When Hetalia, Yugioh, and Digimon goes wrong!"

**Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.**

_The Tomato Bandit and Pandas in the West._

**If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?**

Friend: Hey, did you hear? Japan and Jaden are canon!

Me: Well, uhh...

Friend: AND JAPAN TOPS!

Me: o.0 (boom)(rewind) Well, okay...

**If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?**

Prussia!

**What if it was 3 and 9?**

Prussia! Or maybe, Prussia would be nice to Canada and let him top for once.

**4 and 9?**

…Prussia! Anyone can top North Italy.

**Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?**

Me.

**Or 2 het?**

No. Not even me. I READ SPIRITSHIPPING ONLY WITHH JESSE!

**Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.**

Challenge Accepted!

Jaden recently broke up with Jesse, so Jesse gets really depressed. Gilbert, being Gilbert, takes Jesse out to a nightclub. Prussia also invites some of his friends, but only Yao Wang decides to accept. A creepy test told me to do it.

Challenge Completed!

**Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?**

Yeah!

**Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?**

Jesse, North Italy, Japan, Takuya, and maybe America.


End file.
